Frostbit Roses
by Captara
Summary: Sora is prince of the land.Riku is nothing but a kind hearted orphan.Riku never knew he would be welcomed to another type of hell. Will Sora use his new gift? Or abuse it? Soku, SephCloud, AkuRoku, more AbusexRape OOC Sora, Uke Riku, Summary inside
1. Wildflower

Well hello there

**Well hello there. To tell you the truth, thisis a SoKu story. Well, I'm going to tell you now that if you're thinking that Sora is going to be the Uke and all nice and stuff, you, my friends, have come to the wrong story. This is different from the other stories. This is about a master and special slave. As well, this is for my friend, ****youkai chick supreme****. She and I are both into a "mean sadistic"Sora and a "submissive" Riku.**

**Dedicated to: yaukai chick supreme, and sadistic Sora lovers**

**Summary: Summary: Sora is prince of the land, as his father, Ansem the Wise, rules with an iron fist. Riku is nothing but a kind hearted orphan. Sora is nothing what you would expect. For Riku never thought he would be worth so little. Sora would never know he was worth so much. Only in the eyes of the little. Riku never knew he would be welcomed to another type of hell. Will Sora use his ****new gift****? Or ****abuse it**

**Pairings: SoraXRiku, ((slight)) Heartless XehanortXRiku, CloudXSephiroth,**

**AxelXRoxas. ((More might come idk))**

**Disclaimer:**** I Do not Own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy or their Characters.**

**Frostbit Roses**

**Chapter 1: Wildflower**

_He had crystal aqua-marine eyes, clear as the day itself. He had heart of gold and the mind of a humble peasant. He was not confused by the royal and holy grails of life. The things in his mind were never to stir. He had skin of pure butter milk, and the strength of a royal knight. He never wanted more than he could handle. He never asked for more than he could repay. He never wished for the impossible. He never wished for hell. The things in this world would always be too much for him. But he had never gave up. The only thing he wanted was respect. He just never knew he would be one of those unlucky guys. The only thing he wanted was to be loved. He only wanted to be free from this life called hell. He just never knew he was about to get his wish. He never thought he was only going to a place worst than hell._

-&-&-&-

Riku opened his tired eyes as he watched the rain fall to the ground. He looked up to the groggy yet evil clouds. Once again it rained in this little town. It was only to make the poor souls of the outside shiver to the bone. He held his arms trying to save what heat he had left to call his own. Riku coughed and laid his head back. He couldn't remember what the phase "no worries" was anymore. He couldn't remember what food tasted like. He laid there motionless in his own despair, wondering how it get so bad. He wondered why his mother would give him up at birth when he had not yet done anything wrong besides cry for the joy of being alive. He let the soft tears blend in with the stinging rain.

Riku wanted to leave, and never come back. The town never gave any love, it gave nothing but pain and a sense of hopelessness. He only had one whim in his head, and that was to leave and make this all end for good. He doubted if he could do anything of the such. The king would never allow it. He would have Riku hanged and killed for even thinking of leaving or doing such things. Riku held his frame as the soft sobs shook his body.

Riku's stomach growled loudly as he slowly opened his eyes again. The sun slowly showed its bright face as it poked over the horizon. Riku placed his arm over his eyes, only to shade his face. He brought down his arm only to see a girl with blond hair offer some French bread. The girl had on the most pure white dress on for the sole purpose to show off her petit figure. She had the clearest blue eyes that would remind you of summer oceans. She had smile worth traveling miles for. She also had a heart of the finest gold. "Here you go, you can have it." She smiled as she gave Riku the soft warm bread. Riku looked up, confusion clearly on his hair covered face. She smiled and turned towards her friends. One had spiky red hair as the other had spiky blond.

"Come on Naminé! We're going to be late." the blond male yelled as he pulled the other's arm.

"I'm on my way you guys!" She waved to Riku as she descended towards her friends.

Riku paused looking at the food and felt the warmth slowly come from it. He smirked as he opened his mouth ready to take a bite. He stopped when meeting a pair of green eyes. He looked at the small girl with braided blond hair. She hid behind the wall afraid of what the other would do. Riku sighed and placed his hand out for the girl to take his only means of food. "Here, you can have it." The girl smiled and ran to Riku.

"Thank you…" the girl said as she made her seat in Riku's lap.

Riku sighed and looked at the sky when the girl tapped his cheek. "Mister, what's your name?" the little girl asked as she broke the bread in half.

Riku paused when trying to remember his name. The name then just hit him hard full of memories. "I-It's Riku…" he answered as he closed his eyes.

The girls jumped in his lap. "My Name is Rikku too, well with two k's though." She held up two fingers to show him.

She gave Riku the other half. "Here. You should eat this too, ya know…"

Riku shook his head, and kept his eyes closed. The pain in the back of his head was getting worst by each passing day. He rubbed his temples and breathed out harshly. "Go ahead and take it. It's fine, really."

She nodded and hugged him, leaving as quiet as she came. Riku sat there hungry, hurting, depressed and beaten by memories. "This is my life for now on, nothing more and nothing less." He arched his back off the cold stone and held it for support. He stood on wobbly legs into the soiled streets of people. He breathed out small amounts of fog into the cold morning. He walked and walked until his legs gave out on the bridge. He held the wooden rail with his last energy and pulled himself up. He left his arms draped over the rail as the sun beamed on him. He looked at the clear water, ready to end his very life. Why was life even worth living? Why did people have to suffer? Why? All his answers of life and luck were never answered. He held his head in his hands, his elbows resting on the railing of the bridge.

He looked down at the very water that would end his life through spread fingers. He ran his fingers through his silver hear before he heaved himself onto the rail and slowly shifted what little weight he could call his own. He never knew summer blue eyes were watching, never noticed chocolate brown hair, with creamy toned skin waited on him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." The calm voice spoke from evil lips. "It's really deep after all..." Riku turned towards the very voice and froze. The one and only Prince of the land were here in front of him. Riku unfroze and bowed quickly before his prince. "It's no need for that, peasant."

"I-It's only right that I do my prince..." Riku swallowed, trying to get his breathing and heart under control. What was he to do now? He knew he was in trouble now.

The prince laughed and walked up to Riku. He placed his hand out and softly lifted Riku's head. "Why do you say that?" he asked as a wicked smile ran across his face.

"You're the prince of the –" Riku was shushed by soft fingers.

"Now, now." He smiled as he brushed Riku off slightly. He looked at the male before him and bit his lip. "Call me Sora..." He placed his hand out for Riku to shake.

"Y-Yes, your Majesty..." Sora only laughed again and ran to the edge of the bridge.

"It was nice meeting you..." Sora seductively blew a small kiss and ran off towards the castle.

Riku stood there completely confused as he leaned on the bridge. He felt his back pocket and revealed a small black pouch. He opened it and revealed 1000 munny. Riku felt a small shiver run up his spine and looked towards the castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sora smiled as he ran up to the castle and ignored the guards moving aside in fear. He walked passed them and ran to his royal yard. He laughed as he picked up a rose full of thorns. "I just have to have him, I must." Sora said as he licked the blood that trailed down his fingers. His tongue twirled around the small open wound. "He must be mine; I don't care how I get him." He placed the rose back down. "He's dark, I just know he is." Sora said as he lay on the bench of his patio.

Ansem walked out of his office and looked at his son. "Sora where have you been, my son?" Sora looked up and smiled. He walked up with a pout.

"I have just been into town to look around, Father." He lied. Sora had gotten more him self infatuated with a certain boy

"I see. Sora, you know that you're royalty, right?" Sora nodded, his brown hair bouncing up and down. "I don't want you hanging around filth." He added while he looked at the rose bushes. "It's not good for your image my son." He turned towards his only child. "You will be king soon; I need to trust you..."

Sora smiled and waved his hand. "Yes, Father…I know." He shinnied his blue eyes and ran into the castle. He walked in his room and plopped in his bed with a sigh. "I wonder what your name is." He asked himself as he rolled on his right side. He looked a the small crystal rose. "I wonder are you fragile to the touch, easy to break." He twirled the small charm and smiled. "I do wonder... are you tainted or not..." He laughed as he placed the crystal down and looked out his balcony.

Sora was not an evil child no. He cared for thing just as much as any other child. He loved to play and have fun. His fun was always just a little bit different though. He played with death and made a fool out of it. He dared the weak, why you ask?

He was to be king. Every town or kingdom needed a strong king. Sora wanted to be the best. He wanted more things than he could handle. He wanted a challenge. He wanted something more. He wanted something that he and only he could rule. He wanted something only he can control and punish in whichever way he pleased. He wanted to be that only thing it loves. He wanted to be the only one that was and ever will be for it. Sora walked to his room and opened his violin case. He placed it on his shoulder softly and began to play. The room was soon filled with classical music flowing all the way to the courtyard. Sora loved to play, he loved to be special. That was the only thing his heart missed. He was never special to anyone. Sora thought as he placed, he would surely change that. He would change that very, very soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The darkest of nights or rather the earliest couldn't sooth the chilling bones. The warm-less nights and the bright full mornings could never compare to those eyes. Riku stayed up thinking about them, and why were they so strong. He never knew the prince was so nice. He only thought the right thing to assume was the son symbolized the king. He looked up at the starless night and wondered. Why did he even give the munny to him? Was it an act of kindness? Riku would never know. He only thought he had extra on hand and felt pity. Riku groaned as his head pounded once again with agony. His eyes started to become blurry once again. Riku wasn't worried, this always happened after something bad came. He leaned his head against the tree and tried to sleep. The only problem was sleep didn't rear its face to him.

Riku stood up and walked towards the lake. He looked at the clear, quick moving water and sighed. He took off his ripped shirt and threw it some place unknown, while taking off his pants and other things. He stared at the water all the while nude from head to toe. He breathed out and dived in, thinking it was cold. To Riku's surprise it was nice and warm. He ducked his head back under the water to only see it was a small hot spring. He came back up to a smiling Sora. "Whoa!!" He splashed in the water.

Sora smiled as he sat there looking at him. "Hi there..." Sora purred as he watched Riku as he tried to look elsewhere but at him. "This is my hot spring ya know..." Sora giggled just a bit seeing Riku's face turn bright red.

"I-I'm so sorry I'll leave –" Sora placed a finger on his own lips signaling to 'shut up'

"No, stay and enjoy your self. I only ask for one thing, and only that one thing." Sora stood up and walked to the edge of the water. "I only ask for your name."

Riku blushed a bit and opened his mouth. "Riku sir…." He felt his silver bangs cover his face once more.

Sora only nodded and stood up. He brushed off his pants and turned slightly. "I like that name... Riku..." He said it smoothly causing Riku to blush harder than before. Sora placed some cloths on a boulder and walked behind a tree. "Riku, please place those cloths on."

Riku quickly got out and nodded. "Yes, your Majesty..." he said while placing the warm clothing on. He didn't notice Sora was watching the whole view with a smile. Sora walked behind Riku causing the boy to freeze. Riku turned and revealed a low cut fancy white shirt. The moonlight showed off his toned chest as so did the pants. Sora smiled and placed his hands on Riku's chest and softly let his fingers trail downwards to the rim of his pants. "You have a rather nice body."

Riku frowned just a bit, not understanding where Sora was going with this. "I guess..." Sora just smiled and hugged Riku. He whispers in his ear. "You are now pronounced as my dog, Riku. If you dare defy me..." He paused and looked at Riku with the most lust in his eyes. "I'll surely kill you." He said as he placed a collar choker around his neck. He smiled as he let Riku go as the guards Luxord and Xaldin grabbed him.

Riku yelled out a yelp as they pulled on the chains harshly. His back and head pain ached far more worst then before on any day. "Gah!! No please!!" He yelled and pleaded as he was taken towards the castle. Tears streamed down his face as he was chained up by the two guards. Riku held his head in pain as the striking feeling made him nauseous to the pit of his stomach. "Please... Please don't do this!!" Sora only hummed as he walked towards the castle. "Don't worry... Ri... ku..."

The Castle was full of yells and the harsh sounds of chains that could be traced to the personal hall of Sora. Sora just walked with his hands behind his back and walked up smoothly to Riku. "Don't worry, if you feel pain now just you wait my rose." He smiled as he ordered one of the guards to clean Riku up. "After that send him to my room..." Sora waved to Riku with a smile as they took him away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Riku was pushed into the wash room with much force. The guards laughed as he landed hard with the floor. Riku kept his head down as his lip bled slightly, it's coppery taste filling his mouth. His breathing had come to a soft still as he was raised by his hair. Riku looked up towards golden eyes full of malice and lust. "Hmm, looks like you're the prince's first pet." The dark skinned male said while picking Riku up. "He'll have fun with you..." He said as he opened Riku's cloths. Riku held back a cry in his throat.

He didn't feel right with this male. He just wanted to die or either get the hell out of there. He moved his hands only to be stopped by chains. Marluxia came in and placed a scented basket down next to Riku. "The prince requests the toy should be scented in lavender and untouched by all means." Xehanort nodded and cursed under his breath. "Yes as the prince wishes." Marluxia looked at him and frowned. "The prince will surely know if the toy is touched or even tainted by the smallest bit. I warn you..." He said as he walked out for other orders he had to finish.

Xehanort just shrugged a little and sighed at Riku. "Looks like you're off the line for now, pretty boy..." He said while undressing a flinching Riku. Riku closed his eyes as a gag was placed in his mouth. He let soft tears fall to his face as he got soaked in the water. There was a knock at the door. "Um..Hello Xeha... I'm here to take your place tonight." Riku looked at the nice girl with brown hair. She looked nice and gentle with beautiful eyes. Xehanort just growled under his breath and sighed.

"Yeah sure Yuna you take care of him." He dried his hands and left the room. She walked over and smiled at Riku. "Well don't worry." She said as she took the gag out of Riku's mouth. "He won't be doing anything to you..." She smiled and began her job of washing Riku the proper way.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Well that was the first Chapter of Frostbit Roses. I hope you liked it Youkai!!**

**I kind of loved writing Riku on the other side for some odd reason O.o**

**But yeah, I know Sora is way OOC but it fits doesn't it? Well I have never, ever written a Seme Sora. I just hope it turns out good. I really like this and I hope you all will like it too. I just night keep writing this one. I think this is a keeper.**

**Please Review and give me what you think. **

**Just don't be too mean about it Kay. **

**I tried ohh and Youkai this is for you!! Huggies **

**Ohh and Thank you Anti-Form Sora for being my new Beta, you better love her!**

**Much love**

**.:Yuki-san:.**


	2. CrownImperial

Well hello there, this is the Lucky Chapter 2

**Well hello there, this is the Lucky Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. I have exams and they are killing me. Like for real... (Sigh) No worries, because I wrote yet another chapter. See? I'll try to come up with more stuff and other tings like that 6.6**

**(A/N)Well to tell you the truth. This is a SoKu story. Well I'm going to tell you now. If your thinking that Sora is going to be the Uke and all nice and stuff. You my friends have come to the wrong story. This is different from the other stories. This is about a Master and special Slave. As well this is for my friend, ****youkai chick supreme****. She and I are both into a ****Mean Sadistic**** Sora and a ****submissive**** Riku.**

**(A/N 2)Also all the names of the Chapter are real flowers names. They give you a hint on what the chapter will be like. The last Chapter was ****_Abandonment_**** The chapter could be cruel. The chapter could maybe even be love. So make sure you pay attention to that. Flower names have other meaning such as Lily, or Lilium, means Majesty. A Rose, or Rosa, means beauty 6.6**

**Dedicated to My Reviewers**:

**youkai chick supreme**

**Nierx**

**Nyah-Chan**

**jhanna555**

**dragonrider33((and friend))**

**Bond of Flames**

**dragonriderVII**

**Summary: Sora is prince of the land, as his father, Ansem the wise, rules with an iron fist. Riku is nothing but a kind hearted orphan. Sora is nothing what you would expect. For Riku never thought he would be worth so little. Sora would never know he was worth so much. Only in the eyes of the little. Riku never knew he would be welcomed to another type of hell. Will Sora use his ****new gift****? Or ****abuse it**

**Pairings: SoraXRiku, ((slight)) Heartless XehanortXRiku, CloudXSephiroth, AxelXRoxas. ((More might come idk))**

**Disclaimer:**** I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy or their Characters.**

**Frostbit Roses**

**Chapter 2: Crown-imperials**

Riku looked at his cloths and sighed. He liked the cloths; don't get him wrong about that. The only problem was that he really and truly wasn't happy about his current state. Yuna smiled at what she had accomplished. She walked up to Riku and fixed his white rippled collar. Riku watched her as she folded his maroon colored cuffs, slightly matching his royal black top. Yuna made sure his golden trimmed pants set complied his black choker. She smiled at her finished work.

"There you go, all ready for the Majesty." Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. Yuna made a swift movement towards the door and opened it up. Riku watched in silence while the spiky haired male came forth. "Is Riku ready?" the tall male asked while looking at Riku.

Yuna nodded and handed a small note to him. "Here, Cloud, tell Naminé that this will be his next size of clothing to be prepared." Cloud nodded and walked towards a confused Riku.

"Okay, kid, it's time to go." He grabbed the chain which was connected to Riku's choker. Riku had no choice but to follow the command of the blonde. After all, he didn't want to choke to death. He wanted to die, but surely not like this.

Riku walked with Cloud down the long hall towards the Prince's room. They weren't quiet there just yet. Riku didn't notice that he was carried so far away from the Sora. Sora. That was his name. Riku looked at Cloud and sighed, right before asking. "Is... um, is the Prince always like this?"

Cloud paused in walking and turned to look at Riku. "Actually he is, you just have to know him to understand. Don't worry, he won't hurt you too bad kid." Cloud turned and started his walk once more. Riku turned pale as a stone would and looked at the floor. Was he really someone's pet? Did he really deserve such torment? Riku didn't know anymore and didn't have the idea to look at where he was going. He didn't have time to pause and look at Cloud.

Cloud looked at the brown haired male that had appeared in front of them and stared. "Leon, what are you doing here? I thought you were guarding the Radiant Palace," Leon smiled and walkd towards Cloud.

"Well, I couldn't stay away, after all you guys and Sephiroth left. I had to find you... well, both of you." Riku paused and looked at the two. Why was Leon smiling like he had seen his... wait, lover? Riku's eyes went big for the moment, thank goddness his bangs were in the way.

-&-&-&-

Sora couldn't contain his happiness. He walked almost a thousand times around his room as he waited for his pet to become available. The way Sora walked was surely enough to place a hole in the floor. Yet, Sora sat. Indeed, Sora sat and waited for his new pet.

Sora had never in his life wanted something so bad. Yes, he was spoiled rotten, but this was way different than before. He knew what he was doing was bad, did he care – no way. Sora just sat on the bed glancing outside; maybe something was wrong with him. He didn't know nor care right now. The only thing on his mind was getting that sliver haired one and – well things that can't be mentioned. He leaned on the bed and sighed, thinking and wondering.

He shook his head, why was he so caught up about a peasant? Riku was nothing, just dirt off his shoes. Yeah – just that. He started to get impatient with all this waiting. He took yet another long breath and sigh it out. He thought that maybe Yuna was having a hard time with the boy. Then, he would surely fix that once Riku came. Indeed, he would. The night was still young after all.

-&-&-&-

Cloud just looked off not getting why Leon would be here. After all he could have sworn him and Sephiroth told everybody they had a new job. He just nodded and smiled. "I see, well I got to talk to you later okay Leon?" He didn't want to be mean; after all Leon was a good friend. Leon nodded and waved.

"Then I'll see you guys later..." Leon stated as he began to walk away.

Cloud sighed and looked at Riku. Riku stood there the whole time in silence. Cloud was grateful for the quiet one. Cloud then started to feel bad for him. "Hay kid..." He started as they started to walk once more to Sora's room. "You look just like a friend of mine..." Riku looked up in confusion, not wanted to talk really. He just nodded his head a bit. Cloud let go of the leash, letting Riku walk on his own accord.

"Yeah, he has hair and eyes like you. I forgot to mention he gives the silence treatment a lot as well." Riku looked at the ground, making sure he would remember where everything was if he needed to run. "He's strong too..." He paused just a bit. "So don't give up, okay?" Cloud turned a corner leading to a large golden trimmed door with a sliver crown on the front.

Cloud heard Riku sighed with depression and waited for the other to get ready. Cloud waited until Riku gave a faint nod. Cloud knocked on the door of his prince, all while holding the chain in his hands. Riku started to space out, it was the only thing he could do right now to keep his mind from wandering of what Sora might do with him. He didn't want all of this. Riku just stared at the door as he heard fast footsteps run towards the door. Riku kept staring at the floor like it was so interesting – to him it was. Sora opened the door with a small smile plastered on his angelic face.

Cloud bowed with one knee and said. "Your Majesty, I present to you your pet Riku." Riku snapped out of his longing gaze, looking upward slightly after hearing his name. Riku eye's shined an exotic color while still foamed with sadness and depression. Sora in the other hand was breathless. Also, taken by how such eyes could tell so much about a person. Riku looked back at the appealing floor, as Sora made his way over. "Riku you look good enough to... eat..." Sora stated as he placed his hand under Riku's chin, lifting it so that it was facing him. Sora brushed Riku's bangs from his wide eyes.

Sora waved Cloud off while still looking at his beauty. "Riku... this is better than I expected." Riku just looked to the side, while a lock of bangs covered his facial features. Sora softly kissed his cheek, slightly biting the flesh. Riku knew this was going to be a long life to live.

-&-&-&-

After being waved away, Cloud made his way to a young maiden. She sat in the gazebo drawing something intriguing in her notepad. Cloud cleared his throat softly to grab her attention. She looked up and smiled a little. Cloud gave the letter and said. "Naminé, this is from Yuna," the light blond girl nodded and accepted it.

"Thank you, Cloud. It's much appreciated." Cloud gave her a nod and headed off towards his section of the castle for other arrangements.

Naminé went back to her drawings; not noticing yet another blond was watching her. She was about to pick up her drawing utensils when Roxas tapped her delicate shoulder. "Hay Nami!" She jumped slightly all right before laughing it off.

"Oh Hello Roxas. What can I do for you?" Roxas took a minute and snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, have you seen Axel?" She paused for a second, thinking where the red head would be at that particular moment. "Sorry no. The last time I saw him, was when he was on a mission with Sephiroth."

Roxas sighed after she had finished telling him. He sat next to her and slumped just a little. Naminé held back a giggle at her silly friend. Then, something popped in her head – worry. "Roxas you know if your uncle finds out that you're in love with one of Sora's knights. He would send you back to your own kingdom." Roxas frowned upon hearing that.

"The King is just a big idiot, just like his brother." Roxas crossed his arms; really his uncle can really be a pain. "After all, he doesn't even know a lot of things."

Naminé looked at her friend in confusion. "What do you mean Roxas?" Roxas grinned and stood up with his hands on his hips.

"Don't say I told you so but Sora, his very own son, just brought home a new boy toy." He looked around. "The King isn't going to be happy to know his only son is gay for a peasant, named Riku." Roxas straighten back up. "I heard from Cloud that he's a nice kid though. You know if Cloud feels pity for someone, this kid has potential."

Naminé looked shocked not really believing all of this. "Then, there's Cloud and a certain long sliver haired knight." Nami's eyes blinked. She knew about Roxas and Axel, heck they were her friends. She just didn't know about the prince and two knights.

"Oh really…" Roxas nodded.Naminé frowned a bit. "I see, so then he must be nice…" Roxas nodded and sat back down next to her. Naminé opened the mini letter and saw what colors and textures were needed for the cloths. All was left was the designs of the cloths. Roxas looked over and peeped over her hair.

She smiled and showed it to him. "This must be Riku's cloths then. Yuna was the one to clean him up, so she has his measurements." Roxas nodded and softly went back to his side of the bench. Naminé frowned while looking at her drawing. "Roxas I think something is missing…" Roxas looked back over and pointed. "He might like tight pants that are low on the hips…" Naminé started to erase and redraw the pants area. Roxas looked back over and pointed.

"Oh, and I know for sure, place a shirt that cress-cross over the chest." She did as she was told.

"Should I have it sleeveless and backless with a showing belly button?" Roxas smiled.

"Yeah, that would be nice with trim and satin black frills.."

Naminé smiled back and finished her work. The new cloths were surely to be her best yet. After all, it was for a very special some one. Who might not be so happy right now...

-&-&-&-

Riku watched as Sora made his way towards the bed. "Riku, please join me." Sora stated as he softly patted the space next to him. Riku paused only shortly, not wanting to upset him. He made his way to the bed. Sora smiled just only a bit. "Riku I'm just really happy that you are here." Riku frowned once more. He didn't want to be here, this was so wrong to him right now. He hated it there; to tell the truth. Sora evilly gazed at a flinching Riku.

Sora reached out and placed a soft hand in Riku's hair. He didn't wait any time moving closer to the frozen Riku. "All to perfection..." He stated as he let his fingers toil out of Riku's hair. Riku couldn't move even if he wanted too. Instead, Riku sat there letting the prince have fun. He had to admit, this wasn't so bad. All was well until Sora pushed Riku down. Riku yelped at the sudden force only to focus just a little. Rapidly, Riku blinked up at a hovering Sora.

"I'm going to break you, Riku. I'm going to break everything in you..." He said as a wicked smile spread across his face. Sora ignored Riku's faint whimpers while lowering his face to Riku's. Only inches away from his face, Sora smiled. "Do you understand...?" Riku tried to look the other way, but was forcefully turned to face Sora. "Look at me when I'm asking a question!" Riku bit his lip softly and said.

"I-I do... I'm sorry..." Sora furious looking eyes turned soft once again.

"You said sorry?" This was really making Sora's day. He smiled and kissed Riku on the lips. Soon after, Sora was placing butterfly kisses on Riku's neck. Surely, hands were making their way towards the zipper on Riku's pants. Riku moved just a little while closing his eyes. Sora paused so often and whispered in Riku's ear. "That's more like it. I'm very pleased Riku... very." Riku felt chills run down his shoulder and back. He wasn't used to this type of contact. Sora after all, just stole his first kiss. Soon, Sora was bound to steal other things within Riku.

Sora got off a frozen Riku once more and laughed. "Lighten up Riku..." He said as he stood up walking towards the window. "Riku tell me, do you like stars?"

Riku sat up and thought for the moment. "I do... their pretty..." Sora looked back only shortly.

"Do you ever have dreams?" Riku didn't really know how such a person could change a subject so quickly. He pushed the thought aside and answered quickly.

"I don't... it hurts too much to dream." Sora placed his hands behind his back.

"I see, well I have dreams..." He turned quickly to face Riku. "Do you want to know what they are?" Riku didn't really want to take chances with the prince's anger. He nodded and looked up. "I want to be a good King, someday..."

Riku paused. Was he for real? Did he just want that, but why have him here? Riku nodded and looked back at the floor. Sora walked over towards Riku raising his head up again. "You are beautiful Riku. A dream come true..." Riku looked at Sora in confusion, clearly not understanding. Sora ran his hand through Riku's hair once more. Riku closed his eyes feeling Sora's lips on his.

Sora smiled and turned his back to Riku. "It's getting late, and almost morning. We should go to sleep and catch some other type of sleep." Riku panicked in his head while watching Sora take his cloths off. Riku turned his head toward the window in embarrassment. Sora just laughed while placing another shirt on. "You don't like what you see?" Riku quickly turned back around and shook his head.

"No!! It's not that! I'm... I mean It's... uh..." Sora laughed once again as he walked in front of Riku.

"You're so cute when you're dumb..." He stated as he pulled on Riku's shirt and pants. Riku freaked out in his head as his cloths were removed.

"Here, put this on." Sora said as he gave Riku some sleeping pants. Riku took them thankfully and looked for a shirt. After seeing none, Riku sighed. Sora on the other hand, was in the bed with his arms folded. "Well, I'm not sleeping alone. Or are you that shy?" He teased as he smirked at a frowning Riku. Sora sighed as he heaved himself out of bed to Riku. Walking over, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku. "I won't hurt you today. I'm too tired; now get in bed before I really get mad." he whispered with a slight edge to his voice as he pulled Riku to bed.

Riku moved in the covers and tried to stay on his side. It wasn't really helping, due to Sora placing him in a bear hug. Sora rested his head on the pillow with his arms around Riku's shoulders. Riku sighed softly barely faint to Sora's ears. Riku looked at the room the best way he could without moving. He stared to stare at the crystal rose on the side table. He really had no choice but to sleep now. Riku decided that, it was better to sleep now or be tired for whatever activities Sora had later. After placing his head back, not feeling sick anymore, Riku started to rest as well. Sora smiled looking down at Riku warm up to him at least. This was going to be fun for him.

-&-&-&-

Axel was the first one to set foot on the property of the castle. He groaned as he knew he didn't get any sleep. Yeah he could have gotten the night shift, but he was too busy thinking of Roxas. Axel hated it when he had missions far from Roxas. It was a crime, but also couldn't be helped. After splitting ways with Sephiroth, he walked back to his room tired and beat. He didn't notice a little budge in his bed. After discarding some cloths he dived under the covers. Finally at rest, Axel feels something moving about. Not really felling like moving, Axel turned around in bed. To his surprise, it was his loveable blond. Axel smiled as the other was curled up in the covers, almost destined to get tangled once awakened. Axel couldn't get mad at such a sleeping face. Deciding it was better to let him sleep, Axel moved closer to Roxas.

Roxas didn't really move much, already knowing what Axel's scent was. He smiled in his sleep snuggling a little more into the warmth that appeared. Soon after, Roxas softly opened an eye. He looked at Axel and whispers. "Had a long night?" Axel nodded and yawned.

"I couldn't sleep, so I let Septhy have it." Roxas nudged Axel's chest. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

Axel rolled his eyes, not really wanting to answer due to being beat. "I kept thinking of you..." Roxas smiled.

"You better…" Axel huffed. "Now Roxy…sleep please?" Roxas nodded pulling up more covers.

"Yes my honorable knight…"

-&-&-&-

**Well that was chapter 2 I'm happy, happy, and happy right now. So many people I never knew you guys like this. I would have typed this up a long time ago! Okay sorry, I'll stop rambling to you.**

**Um let's see, ohh I have new summaries for other stories on my profile. There is also a poll there. So please vote if you have the time. Ohh and very sorry for the wait. I have a lot of other stories to update. But, I have Sora-Chan to thank for helping me stay on them. ((You know who you are…..shifty eyes lol ok sorry more rambling.**

**Oh and thank you for the reviews and favs and other things, I love you (This much or maybe this much, or maybe this much XDXDXDXDXDXDXD)**

**Ohh and Thank you Anti-Form Sora for being my new Beta, you better love her!**

**:Riku-kun:**


	3. HoneySuckle

**ALRIGHT! Hey there, long time no type? I'm back, you lovely little readers and hey to some new people as well. I welcome you to my little story. Once again I have been studying and learning from your comments and opinions and well hope this is better for you this time around. I'm not too worried because I have my lovely beta to help me, along with all of you with this story. Keep the nice reviews coming!!**

**Oh my gosh! I didn't think that many people would like this story. I was just about to give up on it. But, after coming back from a lot of personal issues, I saw a lot of new reviewers and comments claiming they enjoy the story and or have never read anything like this. Yes, I know that Sora is, well different. Though, it is essential for his personality to stay this way, so that my plot may continue. Don't worry, he won't be running around in a clown suite swinging around a chainsaw yelling, "Riku come play!!!!" anytime soon.**

**Pairings: SoraXRiku, ((slight)) Heartless XehanortXRiku, CloudXSephiroth,**

**AxelXRoxas. ((More might come idk))**

**So thank you very much,**

**youkai chick supreme (Big Hugs)**

**chii-yuki (Big Hugs and more for reading all of my KH stories!)**

**Nyah-chan (Thank you for your help! Hugs)**

**Uncertain (Hugs for the comment!)**

**Entoxica ( Lol Hugs)**

**The Daxinator (Hugs)**

**i-am-turk-fear-me (Hugs)**

**RyouSeiryuu (Hugs)**

**Earthly Wind (Hugs)**

**Riku 13 (Hugs)**

**Kanarah J (Hugs)**

**Smiley Smackdown (Hugs)**

**Misumisu84 (Hugs)**

**Jhanna555 (Hugs)**

**Nierx** **(Hugs)**

**Astrum Ululatum** **(Hugs)**

**Disclaimer:**** I Do not Own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy or their Characters.**

**Frostbit Roses**

**Chapter 3: Honeysuckle**

Softly, elegantly, and ever so gently nimble fingers toiled with the sliver locks of the male laying in bed. Unaware of the lustful intentions of the one with the eyes of the sky, it held. Breathing warm, yet faint breaths over pale unscarred skin making the other being shiver and gasp. Sora smiled wickedly while hovering over the still sleeping figure of his obsession, Riku. The prince smiles while moving to a pale neck before biting it furiously making Riku wake up with a yell. "O-Ouch!' Sora smiled.

"Ah, good morning my irresistible rose..." All while never making his smile disappear; Sora licks and sucks the spot sure to make a bruise. "I want you to get up, I have some business to attend today and I want to make sure you are in good hands while I'm absent."

"W-were are you going?"

"Hmm, don't worry I will return to play with you more, my pet."

"... Yes Master..." Riku sighs while sitting up noticing other spots on his body that are red that shouldn't be. He examines the small bite marks on his chest and parts of his lower back.

"Riku this will be your planned day. Listen well, I want you to go with Yuna to get cleaned up and changed." Sora stated while placing his royal blue and gold jacket on. Buttoning up the white shirt and fixing his cuffs, he turns to Yuna who has just stepped into the room. "I don't want you to give her a hard time, do you understand?" The now standing Riku nods to his Master while giving a faint smiling at Yuna.

"I understand..." The female brunet smiles back before giving Sora his daily planner and some other bits of papers.

"The King wants to have breakfast with you my Lord. I told him you were on your way."

"Thank you Yunnie. My pet, after that I advise you listen to everything Yuna has for you... I'm off." Sora walked to the large door and out towards the long-awaited bright hall. The sliver haired one frowns seeing as Sora didn't say a goodbye, not that he wanted one or anything.

"Don't worry, he meant to say goodbye. Sora's really busy today that's all. He doesn't have time to be all happy-go-lucky today." Riku nods. "Okay then it's time to get you dressed and fed. After that, I'm leaving you in the hands of Lord Roxas. For some reason, he agreed to watch you until his cousin returned. Be nice."

Heading towards the washroom right behind Yuna, Riku yawns quietly. "You know," she said, "we are going to be making some new cloths for you today. Isn't that wonderful Riku?" The taller of the two nods before walking into the room spotting Naminé drawing once more. Riku gasps and points slightly.

"Hey... it's you again...!" The petite blonde looks up shocked before smiling and standing giving a slight bow.

"Why yes, I suppose it is me. I think…do I know you?" A little hurt that she didn't remember, Riku lowered his head.

"You gave me that French bread, remember?" His voice was low. He looked up slightly up, hoping she would remember. Naminé gives an apologetic smile answering.

"Oh, yes I did. I'm sorry if I didn't remember you dear. You see, I do those kinds of acts all the time. It's in my nature to help. Please forgive me." She bowed at him once again.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Riku turns before giving his answer. "Hey look, it's okay I get it now you don't need to bow at me really!" Yuna laughs at how red Riku had just begun and how his arms reached to his sides in obvious discomfort to the strangeness he has been brought into.

"Okay, fun time's over," Yuna stated, clapping her hands together. "I need to get you cleaned up and sent away. I'm sure Naminé would love to chat with you later on. I have a busy schedule." She pushed the sliver haired one into the bathroom. Naminé waved him goodbye. A tall male with slightly pinkish hair turns once in the room. Riku gulps before looking at Yuna for help.

"Don't worry; Marluxia's not cleaning you up. You are more than capable of cleaning yourself." With that in mind, the pet sighs before looking at the one named Marluxia.

"So uh, why is he here then?" he asked as Yuna picked up some of the bath jewels and salts.

"Well actually he is just here to help make sure the temperature is warm and the gems are acting right with your body." Almost freaking out once more, Riku pales.

"Why would he need to do that?" Turning towards the younger one, Yuna smiled.

"It's because he is an expert in fragrance, medicine and ancient arts. He will be your doctor from now on."

Marluxia bows briefly, his pink bangs falling in front of his eyes. "Hello Riku, it's a pleasure to be meeting you, again. Now come it's time to give you your exam."

"Oh great…."

-&-&-&-

_Clash!_ went the breakfast plate as the King slammed his fist on the table. The queen, Aerith gasps at her husbands sudden movements. "Sora, you must go to Destiny Kingdom and meet with the princess there. She has been waiting for you for quiet awhile." Sora silently glares at his father before placing the fork with the bit of egg on it.

"Father, I do not wish to leave. I want to stay here! If she wants to see me so badly, tell her she is more than welcome to come here to the kingdom!" The males fight over the discussion while Aerith sighs getting quite tired of this every morning.

"Please! I'll be the one to ask her may she come. Dearest may you please do one thing your father requests? After all, lately you have been having an attitude." Sora stares at his beloved mother and sighs folding his arms before giving a nod.

"Fine, I will do this only for you Mother. Also, I'm fine, I'm just a little stressed about the upcoming tests."

"I see. Great! Now let's stop talking about all this political things and have a nice breakfast. Oh, where is Roxas? I haven't seen him since he has been living at the castle." Sora smirks before answering.

"Roxas has been studying; he wants to go home completely ready to take his tests into King Hood." Sora lied to save his cousin. Ansem nods in agreement.

"Ah, yes I have to say Roxas has been stepping up his game since moving here. It was all for the better after all." Aerith beams with joy for finally having a normal conversation without all the fighting.

"That's wonderful to hear sweetheart!" She finishes up her plate letting the servants clean them once again. "Well," standing up and greeting Tifa, her lady in training student, "I must be off my loves. I have much work to do with Tifa here and must get to it. I'll see you two at dinner." She kisses her husband then walks to her only son giving his kiss on the crown (avoiding the spikes of course).

Sora smiles brightly as she leaves only to let it falter looking back at his father.

"I will be leaving as well father." He states as he gets up from his seat.

"Sora…I was informed that someone was invited to the castle last night.

Do you happen to know what that was about?" Sora keeps his back towards him.

"Who has informed you exactly?" Ansem places his napkin down.

"It' was my top adviser Vexen. Well? Do you?" Sora pauses before turning around with a smile.

"Oh, no, I don't Father. After all, I was way to busy studying. I mean, Roxas is training, I imagine as well learn something from him." The King smiles greatly before getting up placing the neck cloth on the table.

"That is wonderful my son. I am glad that you finally understand the importance of your future." Sora was too busy mentally thinking about how to make Riku moan his name or how fast he could get him naked, before his father burst his bubble.

"Um, yes of course." The prince starts walking before his father could give an answer.

-&-&-&-

The King's knight makes swift movements while in training, making sure not to miss a single leaf falling from the oak tree. Masamune slices through them with much grace but less effort. Cloud watches him. He always watches him from a far, when not called upon. Blue eyes glides from sliver hair all the way to the flowing black leather the figure wore. Surely, he had better things to do. Who wouldn't? But he was captured by the male's sense of pride and integrity.

"Cloud how long are you going to stand there?" Sephiroth asked while sheathing back his sword. The blonde scratches the back of his head before coming from behind a tree.  
"Uh, I guess that's why you are the top knight for the king huh?" Sephiroth smiles softly before taking a seat on a boulder. "Well, it has its ups and downs."

"I never saw your downs, so that's why I say the things I do." Leaning on one of the tree trunks, Cloud explains. The taller knight pauses before closing his eyes.  
"I saw Leon the other day. I thought for sure he was way to busy to pay a visit. But then again if it's for you, he would travel the world." Cloud blushes before coughing.

"Sephiroth what are you implying? I'm sure he has a good reason, he said so himself that he missed the _both_ of us!" Sephiroth smirks looking up at Cloud, but with a different shade of color in his eyes, less green.

"I see well, if you say so…I don't want to upset you any farther."

The younger frowns keeping his mouth shut. "You didn't upset me. It's just well, you are an amazing Knight and yet you don't let many friends into your circle." Sephiroth nods. "I wish to keep it that way. After all, I don't need anyone." Cloud heart crashes into a hundred pieces. "Well, maybe except you Cloud…you do have good company skills." The blonde male brightens up before smiling.

"Well of course, growing up with no siblings you tend to want friendship slightly. Then, you start to branch off to go find some and keep them dear to your heart when you do find some."

"I'll keep that in mind Cloud…."

-&-&-&-

"AXEL! Get your red headed self back in this courtyard before I come after you with a tree trimmer!" The feisty prince yells while watching his friend, boyfriend, boy toy, knight, climb the royal gates, which were made out of white marble.

"In a minute Roxas, I'm still on duty you know!" The one named Axel stated while trying to make sure there were no enemies in site. Roxas huffs out his frustration before looking at Yuna coming closer with Riku in tow.

"Hello my Lord." She bows before staring at Riku to do the same. He finally gets the picture before bowing too, but not as low as she did. Roxas notices, but it doesn't bother him.

Axel jumps from the high wall towards them all. "Yo!"  
"Hello there Axel, once again. I want to thank you Roxas for watching over Riku for me." Roxas waves his hand to make her stop.

"Really it's no big deal, and Axel doesn't mind so why not." Riku looks off into the distance staying quiet. He wasn't being mean or anything, but if it wasn't Sora then he had no reason to pay attention. It's not like Sora was more special or anything, but he just didn't care. Yuna bows once more before heading off, leaving a spaced off Riku. Roxas clears his throat before finally getting his attention.

"Good now that I have your attention, tell me how is my cousin treating you?"  
Quickly, Riku opens his mouth only to shut it just as fast. How would he explain this whole experience? Well quite frankly, he had no idea. "It's...um...been (pause) Actually, I don't know how to sum up my stay at the castle." Axel laughs slightly earning a glare from Roxas.

"It's okay; I should have known I couldn't get any dirt out of you." Truly, Riku had no idea what he meant, hell he still didn't comprehend why he was ever brought to this castle in the first place. _Oh yeah, Sora's pet right... _"Hay look don't worry about it, it's just for a few hours anyway. Even princes have training, and Sora's been skipping that training for you."

"What type of training?"

Axel sighs. "He has battle and combat, magic and spells, studies, and his music of course. Roxas here, I mean Lord Roxas here, has the same thing just in his Kingdom studies."

"They're different kingdoms?"

"Well, uh yeah. This is the Kingdom of Heart; Roxas is from the Kingdom of Twilight."

"Ohh, I see…" Riku sits on the ground with his hands in his lap like a child waiting to be picked up from school.

"Glad you get it, but sit in on the bench, I'm sure Naminé and Yuna have worked very hard to dress you…" Roxas spats out. Axel sighs knowing Roxas must be in a bad mood today. Maybe that message from back home wasn't good after all.

"Ohh, uh s-sorry…" He gets up quickly to sit on the bench, thinking he wished he was in Sora's room. It shocked him, but at the moment he couldn't really care less. _Sora, please don't be too busy…please...?_

_  
_"So…uh what should I be doing?" Riku looks towards Axel for an answer. The other shrugs before walking in front of Roxas, whispering, "Roxy are you okay? Usually, you are in, uh, kind of a happy nosey mood." The blonde looks at the other before turning and sitting on the bench.

"It's nothing Axel don't worry about it."

"Baby I know everything about you, and when you say don't worry, I worry anyway." Roxas blushes while biting his bottom lip slightly."I don't think my studies are going so great. Also, if I don't improve mother will send me back, and I don't want to leave you…" Axel stares at him before laughing.

"Roxas, you could have just said something. Look I can help you with your studies, hell I'll even get Riri over there to help."

Riku pales before shaking his head 'no'. Axel glares and walks over picking him up by the collar. "Yeah you are helping too, got it?" Roxas stands before pulling on Axel's arm.  
"Axel! He is suppose to be in GOOD hands, got it memorized?" The knight pauses while Riku wiggles out of his grasp glaring green daggers.

"Fine, if you say so my Prince..." Still smirking at the now pissed off Riku. "You won't be able to dare do it again... And besides, I don't have to help if I don't want too. After all, I don't even know you both!" The sliver haired one balls his fists. Roxas gets in between them both.

"Enough! Axel come over here, Riku go over there." The knight sighs hoping he could just see how tough this one was, before walking to the other side. The pet turns walking to another bench turning his back to the rolls his eyes before continuing the conversation before the mini fight. Not to mention, scolding Axel for picking a fight—again.

-&-&-&-

Blades clash loudly against each other, either master of these blades wanting to give up. Swift moments make yet another clash but one makes a simple mistake, landing in a bush. Sora grunts with sudden impact, he knew he had his aim right. Suddenly, the young prince's nose was greeted with cold bluish metal. "No fair Saïx! I wasn't ready for that yet!" The blue haired male lowers his weapon before placing his hand out for the younger to take.

"You must always be ready for anything young prince..." After accepting the offered hand, Sora curses his wooden sword.

"It's this sword you have given me. Why must I have the wooden one, you have metal! It's no fair!" He pouts hoping to make the other feel bad for beating him.  
Saïx rolls his eyes. "You must learn to fight with anything given to your expense." Charging out of nowhere, Sora swings his weapon towards the scarred one only to be blocked sharply by Saïx. "Nice try, but you need to wake up early in the morning to get me with that type of move." Growling at the fact he couldn't put a fast one on his teacher, Sora places his weapon on the stand and retrieves his shirt and jacket.

"When will I be able to handle better weapons?" Saïx pauses rubbing his eyes avoiding his 'x' shaped scar, before making his weapon disappear. A soft breeze flows between them making the teacher's blue hair move slightly to the right. "You will need more time, for now I suggest you go to your next lesson. Merlin is waiting for you. "Yeah your right…Fine I'm off. Thank you for the lesson anyway." Sora turns towards the washrooms. Saix smiles slightly before looking at the sky.

_He's getting better than I thought_

_  
_**________________________________________________________________________**

**  
Okay! That's that for now. Sorry for the wait, but more chapters are expected to come. I just have to check them and let my beta check them too before I can post them up. Ohh, and good news, sooner than you think, I have more Uke Riku stories on the way! Woot! I'm soo pumped and maybe because I'm listening to Nightwish-- bye bye beautiful!**

**Annnd thanx to my beta Anti-Form Sora! You will and better love her!!!**

**  
Until next time!**

**  
.:Yuki-san:.**


End file.
